Unit Suggestions: Heroic Upgrades/Maybe Archive
< Unit Suggestions: Heroic UpgradesCategory:Suggestions Tesla Trooper: Link Up Device Link-up device. With this array of antennas and supercapacitors, the trooper can not only hit heavier but can also be charged up by a fellow Tesla Trooper like the stationary Tesla Coil base defense. Flaming Ivan: Pyrogel Pyrogel. On their search for more effective and especially spectacular ways of immolation some crews find out about pyrogel which is relatively similar to the napalm-like filling of their regular Molotovs. But where Molotov´s mix is relatively thick and sometimes burns for up to ten minutes. Also it burns way hotter than Napalm, actually around 2000°C, thus making it suitable for fighting even MBTs.(If you search for it look at the german wikipedia article about napalm.) Hammerhead Ballistic Submarine: Additional Launch Tubes/Torpedo Tubes Additional Launch Tubes. By the time a submarine crew gets to know every bolt and screw on their ship, as well as comfortable but surplus extras. So sometimes a very practical oriented or very pyromaniac crew will replace as many of these "extras" with as many missile tubes as they can, thus doubling the number of ammunition they can carry. Or Torpedo Tubes. As most submarine captains complained that their ships would be even more effective with torpedoes, Naval Command finally gave in to run a prototype programm. So some veteran vessels have been modified to carry a couple of RU-7 torpedoes. Helios Security: Lightning Rod The Helios' primary attack is changed from a zero-point energy gun to one that fires cellophane slugs, temporarily immobilizing enemies in one shot. Allows the Helios to immobilize multiple enemies. Recon Leopard: Fireports Description: Upon reaching heroic status, the Recon Leopard gains fireports (actually, the thrill seeking Recon Peacekeepers open the doors just long enough for them to fire out of the vehicle and also so that they can feel the wind in their face). This allows the Recon Peacekeepers riding inside it to fire out of the vehicle, using the doors as shields. However, only the most experienced (and crazy) Recon Peacekeepers could think of attempting a stunt as mad as this. Effect: Recon Leopards gain additional firepower. Helix: Grenade Launchers Helix assault copter-Grenade launchers-In order to prevent friendly fire from over enthusiastic new pilots, only experienced Helix crews are allowed ammo for the copters grenade launchers. Sidewinder Advanced Wind Turbine Desc: Adds a wind turbine inside the drill, which creates a tornado when the Sidewinder unburrows. The tornado pushes infantry and vehicles away, and hits aircraft directly above the unborrow point. Niche: Secondary buff, disruption Maybe, they say Dixie Personal PAWI field Dixie: Personal PAWI field: When not moving, no matter where she is, Dixie is stealthed Piledriver Shockwave De-garrison Piledriver tank: Shockwaves: Degarrisons buildings Confederates Combat Airforce Passiv Heroic Upgrade Chaff-Dispenser, which can distract up to 3 AA-Missiles fired a them, will be dispensed with with a 4 sec. cooldown time beetween every dispense. These Chaffs are colored red, blue and white for mocking Allied AA Units. LEE Halftrack Bishop-AA-Mortar - improved Hydra FLAK Two additional soft launched Bishop-Anti Air (ONLY Anti-Air) Mortars, (from the Syndicate Certaman, modified with Heatseekers) mounted on the side of the Lee, one additional Barrel for each pair of Hydra 20mm to form a triagonal form each side which rotate like a Minigun as they fire, doubling the firerate. The Bishop have slightly larger Range, but are slower moving then the Hydra Flak shells. The LEE has no new flak shells, to let the LEE staying a primary AA-Unit. Bulldog: HPV-Mole-Cannon Longer Range and faster shells. These shells are also Armor-Pierciering and detonate shortly after piercing the enemy Vehicles with a secondary warhead. Wind using Units like the Rascal - Electrical-Charged Wind Windfunnels turn darker and create violet colored thunderstrikes (to differate them from Tesla-Tech and Syndicate Weathercloud Thunder), which hit infantry and vehicles randomly with high force, with a low % change every 3 seconds of the time Sidewinder being firing. Dixie - Two gold plated Tommy-Guns To show her Rank and allow her to attack different two targets indepently, allowing even faster killing. Dustrunner Camouflage Camoflague when still, and Anti-Garrison Grenades LEE Halftrack - Two additional Barrels For improved Firerate and look Bulldog - Larger Range for Cannon Exactly what it says. Jammer Halftrack - Directed Ranged Attack gets small AOE Exactly what it says. Tesla Trooper Canister Gun This gun fires tesla canisters similar to those of the Perun, but triggered more easy. Effectively gives the Tesla Trooper AoE attacks. Natasha - Desolator Bullets Units destroyed by Natasha leave a small desolator defoliant patch. Tesla Trooper - Short Circuit Base defenses shocked by Tesla Troopers are EMPed for a short time. Terror Drone - Magnet Disruptor Units disabled by a Terror Drone are slowly drawn towards it Vampire Leech Walker - Larger heal radius while firing Exactly what it says. Shturmovik Attack Plane Cluster Bomb Add a cluster bomb to it's sweeping attack. They’re choosing between this or rockets Holotree Sniper - Improved holofield Can disguise like a mirage tank, not just as a tree. Makes them evn harder to find! Tsukumogami - Perfect Duplicate One of two possibilities: *1) Copies the heroic upgrade of that unit *2) Disguises as that unit, for extra stealth Imperial Warrior - Singleshot-Grenadelauncher For the Kinetik-Carbine, automaticly fires every 2 seconds, supresses Infantry (Kinetic burst, Orange colored shell), Facemask, showing their Heroic-Rank Missile-Launching Units like Auto-Go and Striker VX - Nanocluster Missiles Every third or fourth fired Missile is a Nano-Cluster-Missiles which split into 3 Orange, Teal and Yellow colored Mini-Missiles, every Mini-Missile is as strong as a veteranlevel-1 Empire Missile Wave-Force Artillery - Send em flying The Wave will produce so much "Thrust" (changing its color from Blue-Red to Orange while lasting longer) that it will send Vehicles and Tanks flying King Oni - Paralysis Punch Falcon Punch which first attack will paralyze Vehicles for few attacks Kintaro - Wave Power Bisent With a 33% Chance will send a Shockwave, inducing stuns Infantry at the area Warrior - More Dakka More shots per Burst (but not autofire), Facemask, showing their Heroic-Rank Engineer - Hihger Stamina No stun after run or faster secondary reloading Shinobi - Smoke Bomb knocks enemy Infantry to the ground Exactly what it says Auto-Go, VX-Mecha/Chopper and other Rocket using units: Vector-Jet Missiles Faster moving and slighty more powerful Skywing - Anti-Air Kinetik-Burst Gun Adds a another autonome AA-Kinetic-Burst-Gun Footman - Manually used AA-Gatling gun Replaces his old Vickers, light splash damage against Aircraft (He will still receive the Auto-Crossbow) Hussar Light Track - Crossbow Bolt armed with Overheated-Warheads These damage vehicle after hitting for a short time as a burn effect Steampowered Units - Supersteam Engines Speeding the slower Talon Units up to 100% Faster, is supplied to divine-Lvl Units ALONG with their weapon Upgrade. Flame Using Units - Byzantine Fire Colored bright white, longer Ranged and higher Damage VS Tanks Oil/Molten-Lead using Units - Blue colored Firestorms After setting stuff on fire. Lead slows units down and releases blobs after hitting which release additional Lead Fields Ark Royal Carrier - Additional Bomb-Carring Drones Against Submarines, Locust Drones gain small congrieve missiles, and passive Small Armor Polarizer. Anti-Air Rockets - Release Anti-Air Flare Clouds Upon detonation these do overtime damage for short time Lady Maria - Her Armour deflects enemy Tank Shells and some Missiles Shells and missiles are redirected elsewhere. Her Sword releases Pyro-Energy each Strike, instantly burning even most powerful Heroines with a small AOE. When the Radiance boost is activated, she will release a huge Energy-Wave which knocks Infantry back. Disrupter Emplacement - Fission Shells Insta kills infantry from radiation, vehicles take damage over time Tractor Emplacement - Light Radio Gun Exactly what it says Anything Garrisonable - More space If these can be upgraded, perhaps an extra slot for infantry? Ambush Turret - MOAR DAKKA Exactly what it says Teleforce - Anti Air Capabilities Exactly what it says Graviton Tower -Additional Beam An additional Tractor beam is added to the device that can only target air allowing it to have either twice the firepower vs Air, or have minimal ground defence. Annihilator - Planar shield enhancements Exactly what it says Mingxia - Bullet Catch A small amount of attacks on Mingxia are caught by her, and thrown back at the enemy. Basically, a small percentage of attacks damage the attacker, not Mingxia. Heroic Upgrades Suggestions Auxillary - Immunity The Auxillary is no longer killed by the Bonk! energy tablet. Legionnaire - Pay Bonus Units killed by the Legionnaire give a small amount of cash.